Remember Me Not
by Lunar.Pixie
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is the princess of Gotei trapped in an arranged marriage. An unfortunate accident causes her to lose her memory. What would happen if she stumbles upon a familiar orange-head? (IchiRuki, AU)


_**This is going to be my second multi-chapter fanfiction! AHHH excited! Thank you so much for clicking on this story! I had this idea for the longest time but I wasn't sure who I wanted my characters to be. But when I found IchiRuki, I just KNEW IT. You know? Like a Eureka moment. (; **_

_**It's my first attempt on an AU. So, erm, I'm a little bit inexperience. Hah. ANYWHO, since this is an AU, I would have to warn you people that there might be many instances of OOC. But! I will try my best to keep them as IN-character as possible.**_

_**IMPORTANT: I'm pretty bad at updating. If you followed "It took me awhile", you will know what I mean. So, I apologize! Getting good grades are my priority at the moment! So sorry people!**_

_**So here is a very very very short prologue. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

All she saw was black and white spots.

But that was when she even managed to open her eyes at all. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body felt stiff. Black and white spots. The heat around her was unbearable; something was burning right through her skin, she wonders how long she could stay here. Black and white spots. A vile taste was lingering in her mouth, she noticed, as she tried swallowing to ease the pain of her drying throat. It didn't help. She was dehydrating and dying of thirst. Black and white spots. She tried to look around once more; but still, she had no idea where she was or how she got here. Black and white spots. She was losing it, as her eyes threatened to close again. This was it.

"OI!"

As if feeling a sudden surge of energy, her eyes sprang open. What was that? At least she knew now that she wasn't alone in this strange place. Or was she? Was her mind just playing tricks on her?

"OI!"

There it was again! This time, she was sure she heard it. She tried sitting up and calling out to the source of that voice, but was rudely interrupted by the intense pain that stabbed through her ribcage. Her newfound energy, all gone as she slipped back into unconsciousness. This was it.

"OI!" The man shouted once again as he ran towards the shrubs, pushing them aside to reveal a pale girl. "Oi, are you okay? Wake up!" He knelt down beside the girl and examined her injuries. There were bruises and cuts everywhere on her body, and her right ankle was twisted in a weird angle. He scowled; this girl was pretty beat-up. "Oi, I know you're still in there! Come on! Stay with me!" He yelled as he gently shook her. "Stop sleeping already!"

He decided that it didn't matter if she was going to wake up now; he needed to get her some help. And fast. The orange-haired male carefully lifted the girl up in his arms and carried her bridal style away from the bushes, carefully avoiding those nasty thorns that surrounded them. Her eyelids fluttered a little as she felt herself being lifted up from the ground. She tried to make out the image before her. It was no longer black and white spots. Instead, she saw a face. A face of a man. Immediately, out of fear, she tried with all her remaining strength to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She winced at the pain that coursed through her body with every attempt of escape she tried to make. "Stop doing that, you idiot!" She opened her eyes to glare at him, only to find herself staring at a familiar face. And she decided, for once, she could let her guard down.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her body relaxed into his arms. Looking at the hill beside them and roughly estimating its height, he said to the already sleeping girl, "You're really lucky you survived that."

* * *

_**How did you like it? Hate it? Please review?**_

_**The characters here are pretty telling, but in case you're wondering about the "black and white spots" it's ermmm. How do I explain this…**_

_**You know, when you're like lying on the ground with the sunlight shining down on you and if there is like a tree or a bush on top of you, what you see is black (the leaves) and white (the sunlight) spots?**_

_**Am I explaining this well enough? D;**_


End file.
